


Take the Money and Run

by sabershadowkat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Challenge drabble: pairing and title provided.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Take the Money and Run

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge drabble: pairing and title provided.

The room smelled of stale cigarettes and sex. Harry tucked his flaccid cock back into his jeans and flipped a galleon at the other wizard’s feet.

Lucius glanced down at the coin, as he slid his robes over his bare shoulders. He lifted a brow in question.

“Take it,” Harry said, lighting a cigarette. “You earned it.”

Lucius sneered, but bent and picked up the coin. He slipped it in a hidden pocket and fastened his robes.

Harry was perched on the windowsill, blowing smoke outside, when Lucius finished dressing. Harry’s wand stuck out haphazardly from his back pocket. Lucius wanted to grab it and curse the boy to hell.

“I wouldn’t try it,” Harry said without turning.

Lucius looked darkly at him and strode to the door. His hand stayed on the knob when Harry spoke once again.

“I’ll give you three days head start this time.”

Lucius bit back his response and simply nodded his head. He opened the door and strode out into the night.

  


  
**End**


End file.
